


Little Godling

by Matsoine



Series: Companion of Death [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Death and Harry are together, Death is amused, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Harry died and was reborn, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry on adventure, I'm doing my best, Little Godling, Master of Death Harry Potter, Nonbinary Character, Platonic and romantic at the same time, Reborn - Freeform, Reincarnation, Ron and Hermione mentioned, going to be a series, nobinary Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsoine/pseuds/Matsoine
Summary: Harriet Potter was bemused, falling into Death's arms wasn't supposed to do this.Being reborn, Harriet finally learns to be truly happy. Also, how bored Gods can be and why half the shit that happens in mythology started. Boredom can really be the curse of worlds or even universes.So Harriet, bored and wanting something new, reincarnated herself. This is her stories.





	Little Godling

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one in a series, you are getting a little information before she goes out on her adventures and her relationship with Death.
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> PS. this is my first story ever published, so I am trying my best! Please tell me if you like something or there's a mistake!

She hadn't realised that she would become a story heroine. This was not her idea of what happened after death.

She even felt she had already done her part in being a heroine in her last life. Harriet James Potter had lived an interesting time, filled with adventure, horror, friendship and more.

That she would die of exhaustion 2 months after the Battle of Hogwarts was unthinkable for everyone in the Wizarding World. 

But that was exactly what happened.

Harriet had been starved, ran down and survived for months in that forest. It wasn't a wonder that she simply couldn't go on anymore when she finally finished her life goal of ridding the world of Voldemort.  
She was finally allowed to be selfish after sacrificing everything to the Wizarding World. She knew Ron and Hermione would be okay, even without her, though they would grieve.

She just couldn't anymore.  
She was done.  
So, she let go.  
Into the arms of Death, literally.

Not quite the way she thought she would die and end in the afterlife.

…

Perhaps it was the best that could have happened, Death gave her purpose. Made her, her own person, her own Being. And while she didn’t have power over Death, she was Their companion. Loneliness isn’t only for humans. While she wasn’t directly made for Them, she filled all the conditions for the role. But most of all she accepted Them, never hated Death and willingly went with Them.

Harriet did however have some conditions of her own. She was done being owned, she wanted an equal, at least in their interactions and relationship. Death had never wanted a servant for Their companion, Their reapers were enough, thank you very much.

So, of mutual respect they built their relationship.

Death helped her build herself up from the ground, giving her a new superior body to help equal things out. Beings of Their calibre didn’t have the same need of emotions as Humans where she was from, so Harriet and Death lessened them to the degree where she was still her, but more contained.

Which also helped as her powers were slightly out of control the first many years…

Getting to know her new body, learning so many new things and being around Death was hard but so incredible. She couldn’t get enough, she learned and learned, her thirst of knowledge insatiable. Death was constantly amused, Their little companion finally at peace. 

Just having someone there for Them helped immensely as well, someone always there for Them? It had never happened before, but the feeling was incredible pleasant, They would not be without her.

Though Death couldn’t always be there, They had a job to do after all. Mind you that Death didn’t perceive time the same way as Others. Harriet was finally able to understand better after some time. Time as a human had been so fast and slow, being with Death made her unreachable to Time’s clutches after she died and was reborn. 

Going in and out of time periods had been a favourite past time of hers. She was still quite adventurous even after everything she had been through.

Slowly over time she healed, she missed her old life. She even went to see if Ron and Hermione were alright, they weren’t for the longest time but in the end, they pulled through like they always did. They went on to get pregnant with their first child. They named her after Harriet.

After that Harriet only went there infrequently. She was so proud of them, so touched. She blessed them with a brilliant life. It was all she could do for them. Death was there for her then, as well.

Slowly Harriet and Death became closer, they knew each other. Understood things to they need not to be said. They were more than friends, lovers or companions. They were simply two Beings joined together.

And they wouldn’t change that for the world.  
…  
However.

Harriet needed to do something for herself, Death wasn’t around all the time and neither did she want that. She was someone outside the two of them, their relationship, she was still Harriet.

So, she learned.  
She travelled.

She became more Other, but the same time Herself.

Understanding her companion’s quest for someone in all the nothingness. She never felt more alive. Just being herself, messing around, learning more and more about herself. She embraced her personality, all of it. The cunning, bravery, loyalty, ambitiousness, kindness, cruelty and more.   
She accepted it all, it was after all, all of her.

She was bored at times but learnt to deal with that as well. Her creativity became even greater, she led Death on many amusing adventures!  
They had so much fun together when Death was there. 

But as They weren’t there that often, she needed something for herself. 

So, it was time to do something new. It was time for her to be reborn as a new person, using her time as a new life somewhere while Death was busy.  
They would always find her in the end, just as she could find Death.

Death varied a lot in between their meetings. Sometimes minutes, other times years. It all differed time from time. Their time together was varied as well. She decided if she wanted to go with Them or something else, Death never minded what she decided. Harriet loved the freedom.

She loved deciding on her own, being free to do so.

Hence her hesitation towards being reborn. She wouldn’t be as free, but it was something new… Something exciting.  
She would throw herself into it. Doing things as they come, just as when she had been Harriet Potter.

This would be her newest adventure. Her new idea at having a good time, she wondered what would happen. If she would meet grief or laughter? Happiness or sadness?

She just couldn’t wait to know!


End file.
